Talk:Andoria/references
Andor/Andoria references: Dialogue references ; * VULCAN: Our two species are from neighboring systems. We've been in conflict for many years. * T'POL: They resent our superior reasoning and our technology. They even believe that we intend to mount an invasion on their homeworld. * ... * T'POL: Tensions between Andoria and Vulcan are high. Any casualties would only make matters worse. ; * ARCHER: T'Pol tells me you negotiated the first territorial accords between Vulcan and Andoria. * V'LAR: The Andorians required a somewhat firmer hand at the negotiating table. But I was younger then. That was before we even made contact with Earth. ; * MENOS: A doctor on Andoria says that my hemolytic cell count is over three thousand. ; * SHRAN: To the cease fire. It wouldn't have been possible without the help of our human friends. * SOVAL: And to the successful continuation of these talks on Andoria. * SHRAN: I trust there'll be more accomplished than just talk. ; * TALAS: We should head back to Andoria while we're still able. * SHRAN: You sound like you're afraid of this Expanse, Lieutenant. I'd expect that from a Vulcan, not a member of the Imperial Guard. * ... * T'POL: I neither like nor dislike Andorians. I've simply had a great deal of experience with them. * ARCHER: I appreciate that, but whatever problems exist between Vulcan and Andoria don't involve us. * T'POL: Not at the moment. We weren't always so antagonistic, Captain. In fact, despite their heightened emotions, our first contact with Andorians seemed promising. * ARCHER: What happened? * T'POL: They were duplicitous. They only honored agreements that didn't conflict with their interests. * ... * SHRAN: Inform the Imperial Guard we have the weapon. Set a course for Andoria, maximum warp. * ... * SHRAN: For two hundred years all that's kept them from invading Andoria is the threat of massive retaliation. With a weapon of this magnitude at our disposal they wouldn't dare attack us. * ARCHER: You're putting Earth at risk because of a border dispute with the Vulcans? * ... * SHRAN: You'll lose your prize. * ARCHER: I'd rather do that than let you take it back to Andoria. ; * AREV: The High Command defiled P'Jem when they used it to spy on Andoria. You exposed their hypocrisy. ; * SOVAL: The High Command is planning to attack Andoria. * TUCKER: Wait, wait. Vulcan and Andoria '''signed a peace treaty two years ago. Captain Archer helped negotiate it. * SOVAL: Vulcan Intelligence claims the Andorians are developing a weapon, possibly based on Xindi technology. * TUCKER: You don't believe it. * SOVAL: I suspect V'Las is using the claim to advance an agenda. He's persuaded the High Command to launch a preemptive strike. * TUCKER: He's going to start an interstellar war. * SOVAL: One that could devastate '''Andoria and Vulcan and eventually involve other worlds, including Earth. * TUCKER: Set a course for Andoria. * REED: Andoria? * TUCKER: Maximum warp. ; * V'LAS: Our operatives tell us the prototype was taken back to Andoria, where it was disassembled. We have reason to believe the Imperial Guard plans to equip their vessels with similar weaponry. * ... * ARCHER: It might be the only thing that can stop the war. * T'POL: What war? * ARCHER: Between Vulcan and Andoria. * ... * SOVAL: I was a fool to think you'd listen. Perhaps the High Command was right. We'll be better off when Andoria falls. * ... * ARCHER: Captain's Starlog, supplemental. Administrator V'Las has been relieved of his position. His role in the embassy bombing is being investigated. For the moment, the conflict between Vulcan and '''Andoria' appears to have been averted.'' ; * ARCHER: Set course for Andoria, best speed. * ... * GRAL: Where are you taking them? * ARCHER: Back to Andoria. * GRAL: You can't. They'll arrest us. * ... * ARCHER: It'll take four days to get to Andoria. By then, that ship'll be long gone. * ... * SHRAN: I'm not going to entrust the security of Andoria to the pinkskins or anyone else. ; * ARCHER: ...but they were all named Enterprise. This one sailed Earth's oceans almost four hundred years ago. * SHRAN: My vessel, the Kumari, was named for the first ice-cutter to circumnavigate Andoria. * ... * SHRAN: It's her blood. When a Guardsman dies far from home, his companions, her companions, carry part of her back to the ice of Andoria. I wanted you to know that, too * ... * ARCHER: Two hours ago, we spoke about a new partnership between Andoria and Earth. * SHRAN: A benefit to both our worlds. * ... * SHRAN: I'll take your blood to Andoria, to the Wall of Heroes. * ARCHER: Not today. ; * SHRAN: It's from my world, but it's not from any Andorian you'd know. It's Aenar. They're a kind of subspecies. Blind ice-dwellers. For most of our history, they were considered a myth, stories we told our children, but fifty years ago, they were discovered living in the Northern Wastes. * ... * ARCHER: Set a course for Andoria, maximum warp. * ... * ARCHER: Looks like we went all the way to Andoria for nothing. * ... * ARCHER: Captain's Starlog, supplemental. There's been no sign of any other marauder ships. We're returning Shran and Jhamel to '''Andoria'.'' ; * ARCHER: You don't trust Andorians. You never have. Thank God the Vulcan Council is a little more enlightened than you are. If they're willing to forge an alliance with Andoria, the least you can do is give Shran the benefit of the doubt. ; * LORCA: Blink, the moons of Andoria. ; * MADDOX: Lords of the Empire, privileged guests, all hail her most Imperial Majesty, Mother of the Fatherland, Overlord of Vulcan, Dominus of Qo'nos, Regina Andor. ... * EMPEROR: Never speak a word of it to anyone, and I'll make you governor of Andor. ; * BURNHAM: Earth, Andor, Tellar, Vulcan. Every planet of the Federation has made the odyssey out of darkness into light. ; * "The barren planets Andoria, Earth." ; * "Antimatter detonation across the galaxy indicates Control wiped everything out. Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar Prime, Deneva, Earth." ; * SISKO: The Federation Medical Council has announced the nominees for this year's Carrington Award. And the nominees are, ... Chirurgeon Ghee P'Trell of Andoria, and Doctor Julian Bashir, Chief Medical Officer of Starbase Deep Space 9. Good luck. ; * WINN: Can you promise me that you will not let one Jem'Hadar soldier set foot on Bajor? Can you promise me that you will use your entire fleet to protect our planet, even if it means sacrificing other worlds like Vulcan or Andor or Berengaria, or perhaps Earth itself? ; * WORF: Well, there's a mountain climbing expedition on Andor that caught my attention. * DAX: Worf, my love. Let me make this very clear. I do not want to spend my honeymoon climbing, hiking, sweating, bleeding or suffering in any way. ; * KIRA: With Betazed in the hands of the Jem'Hadar, the Dominion is in a position to threaten Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, Alpha Centauri. ; * LISA: So we met on Andor. I was assigned to the Federation Embassy as an attache and he was working in the Andorian Agricultural Ministry. ; * YANAS: I want to show you the new solarium. I had these tiles all brought in from Andoria and then hand painted by a very charming old man I met on a trip to the Hovarian Cluster. Visual references File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|"Andor" ; ; File:Chintoka tactical map.jpg|"Andoria" File:Alpha Beta Quadrant Overview star chart.jpg|"Andoria (star)" Production references * In the final draft script of "The Aenar", Andoria was described as "an icy, M-Class world" with "a stark yet stunning arctic landscape, lit by brilliant sunlight with a slightly bluish hue." The planet was also referred to as having "a driving, howling wind." * In s season 4 DVD, writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens have said the establishment of Andor as a gas giant and the Andorian homeworld, Andoria, as a moon orbiting Andor was devised to help explain the contradiction of why both names "Andor" and "Andoria" have been used interchangeably. * Michael and Denise Okuda stating, that Andor and Andoria are the same and Andor was the term used on . ( , text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * The identifies the gas giant as Andor. Both and the Star Trek Encyclopedia state that "Andor" was a name which was used interchangeably with Andoria for the Andorian homeworld. The former source does not name the gas giant.